My Little Pony The Seventh Element: Season One Chapter One
by Jaikawb
Summary: MLP TSE is a story of a young boy, who seeks to be accepted after feeling rejected by his father. This boy, lost and confused, runs from home and finds adventure, romance, friendship, and more in a world where he can be accepted for who he is.


Acceptance

I hear six voices. One voice sounds distressed, kind, quiet, and unsure. The next voice sounds oblivious and facetious, yet concerned. The third voice I hear sounds like whoever it is knows what they're doing, is in charge, and is smart Her voice is simply magical. I hear another voice that sounds profound, generous, and intelligent. I can make out two other voices, one confident and ruthless, the other sounds like someone from the South but is also comforting. These voices tell me everything about the people around me. I wouldn't be so focused on their voices if I had the strength to open my eyes or mouth.

"Come on everypony, we need to go see Zecora, he seems like he's really hurt."

"Ooooh, I'm so concited!"

"Do you mean conceited?"

"No, concited! It's concerned and excited! I'm concerned because he's hurt, but excited to have a new friend!"

"Pinkie, using made up words like that'll confuse people. Let's just hurry."

I'm still in unbearable pain, but I feel overjoyed that someone or something cares about me. Later, when we get to Zecora's hut, I am given a glass container with strange fluid in it.

"He should be better lickety-split, but just in case take this medical kit."

"Thanks so much Zecora! Let's go everypony."

I feel a strange force carry me through the air, all the way back to the place where I entered this world.

"It's late everypony, you should go get some rest, I'll take care of him until he's better."

I hear five voices asking to stay with me. The one closest to me offers for them to come back tomorrow morning.

"Oh, Twilight are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Rarity, it's fine. Thank you so much for your help earlier though."

"It was my pleasure dear."

A door opens and I enter the home of the one who I think is Twilight.

"Spike? We have a guest."

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, I've never seen a stallion that looks like him."  
Twilight explains all that happened earlier today, and from her point of view, it sounds like something entirely different happened. I ponder this strange world, and think of what will come the next day.

"Spike... Spike.. Spike!"

"Huh?"

"Please go see who's at the door."

Spike yawns and walks downstairs. I hear the sound of the door opening and the five other voices I heard yesterday. I hear them run towards me and remember that I have eyes. I feel better than yesterday, and hopefully am able to move now. I try to open my eyes. I can see for a few seconds, then I begin to blink frantically. Very soon I am able to see at last.

"Oh his eyes are simply gorgeous!"  
"Oh my."

"Uh.. Howdy."

"He looks like he's almost as awesome as I am."

"HI! I'm Pinkie! Your new best friend!"

"Calm down everypony, he's clearly not from around here so he's probably confused."

They all back up. These creatures look amazing. They're like horses, but some of them have horns and wings. Twilight has both. They all look beautiful.

Twilight begins to speak," Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. What's your name?"

"Um-"

I am interrupted by the six gasping.

"I'm sorry, what was that?", Twilight asks me.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"You're in Ponyville."

"What are you?"

"Well, I'm an alicorn."

"Less specifically, what are you?"

"If you want to know species we're all ponies."

"What am I?"

"You're a pony, an alicorn also."

"You said I'm a pony? Like a Clydesdale?" My dad loves Clydesdales.

"Clydesdale?"

"At this point, I'm not even surprised."  
"What's your name?"

"I think it's Andrew Daisey."

"Andrew Daisey... interesting."

"Interesting?"

"I think I heard Princess Celestia say something about that.."

"Who?"

"She, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance rule Equestria."

"No Obama?"

"Who?"

"So Princess..."

"Celestia."

"She knows who I am?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I remember her say something about a seventh Element of Harmony."

"Right.."

"I thought it was just a myth."

"I dunno, I feel pretty real."  
"But the Elements work fine now.."

"Why don't we just ask Princess Celestica?"

"Celestia."

"Word."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!",Rainbow Dash says.

"So, what? Am I meant to fight the Fire Lord or something?", I ask.

They all look at me like I'm crazy.

I correct myself,"Oh right, Phoenix King. Sooooooooory."

Rainbow Dash whispers to Applejack, "Do you think this guy's insane too?"

Applejack says, "I dunno, he's not from 'round here. Might be one of them New Haympshire ponies."

Suddenly, I scream and fall to the ground. I begin to breath heavily, widen my eyes, and clutch my side.

Applejack stops, "What in tarnation?"

"I- I just saw something awful. I saw everyone I loved face the fate I almost had when I came here.", I said.

Fluttershy hovers over me, "Are you gonna be alright?"

I get up, " I think so. Sorry about that."

Twilight assures me, "Don't be, we're here for you."

I smile. These ponies are not half bad. Is it wrong of me to have feelings for any of them? I still have the mind of a human. I was a human. I might still be partially human. If I'm gonna be here for the rest of my life, I don't want to be alone. But is bestiality the answer?

We approach Princess Celestia's castle.

I raise an eyebrow, "A bit much. I like it, but she could stand to be more modest."

We enter the castle. Once we make it to the throne room, the six ponies around me bow to the princess.

"Um. Where I come from we don't do that. Also, I don't worship people. It's against what I believe.", I say.

Princess Celestia welcomes us, "Twilight! How are you? How are your friends?"

"We're all doing fine Princess Celestia. We've brought a friend.", Twilight says.

"I see that. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Well, I'm Andrew Daisey and I am- er was a human from New Jersey."

"Ah. Joysey.", Celestia says.

"No, Jersey. But hey! You know what I mean then? You understand?"

"No, you just said 'Joysey' I thought it sounded funny."

I facehoofed, "Twilight said you knew something about me."

"Yes, come with me.", she says as she opens a secret passage to a library. The Princess grabs a dusty book, blows on it to clear some of the dust from it, and crack the book open.

"I'm no author, who wrote a book about me?", I ask.

"Whoever wrote this didn't write their name on it, clearly they wanted to be unknown.", Celestia says.

"I'm nothing special Princess, I assure you.", I say as I begin to back away.

"Oh? Well, now that's not true. What did you say your name was?", Princess Celestia asks.

"A-Andrew Daisey.", I say unsure of myself.

"And you said you're a.. 'human'?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So the legend is true. The Smoke-Stained Stallion has come.", Princess Celestia announces.

"Holy butts! That sounds cool! Does it say that I'm handsome too?", I shout.

"Girls, you must teach him all you know if he's going to face the challenges that the legend says."

"What challenges?", I ask.

"Of course Princess Celestia.", Twilight says.

"No, for real. What challenges?", I ask again.

"You'll find out soon enough, son.", Princess Celestia says with a grin.

"Wait, what the heck?!", I yell.

With too much to think, too much to ask, too much to feel, and too much to say, I fall to the ground unconscious yet again.


End file.
